Magnetism
by LoveJove
Summary: I had the advantage, I had guards on duty just outside my room, I could've ordered for them to take him away... Why didn't I order for them to take him away? I felt shaken as I questioned myself once again. Why didn't I? BubbLee R&R Full Summary, inside!


**Magnetism**

**Summary**

That distinctive tune alerted me of his presence, I felt a tingling sensation run down my spine as I turned only to freeze under his gaze. His crimson eyes glowed as the moonlight illuminate his figure, he leaned by the window with his bass in his hands strummed a tune. I had the advantage, I had guards on duty just outside my room, I could've ordered for them to take him away... Why didn't I order for them to take him away? I felt shaken as I questioned myself once again. Why didn't I? BubbLee R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

Chapter 1: Beautiful Nightmare.

* * *

"Marcy, you don't understand…" I held back the urge to cry seeing the amount of hurt my best friend projected, though it may not seem noticeable, I knew better, she wanted to wail, scream and cry as much as I did. I tried reaching out to her, to grab her hand as I approach her only for her to swiftly move away from me.

"You're right, I don't understand! Why do you keep avoiding me, Bonnibel?" She demanded, she had her eyebrows had furrowed as she spoke. Her voice sounded slightly hoarse from choking in her tears, I saw her eyes watering.

"Why?" She asked again, bringing her hands to her face as she sobbed. My gaze immediately fixated onto the marble tiles below me, I couldn't bear to see her like this... Her saddened expression was the last thing I ever wanted to see. I felt sick just acknowledging the fact that I did this this to her, I, too, wanted to cry.

"I…" I tried mustering words to say, I tried to continue, but nothing came. How ironic, I thought I knew a great deal of words, I was practically a walking dictionary, but for once in my life, I couldn't find any words to say. I just didn't know how to explain it to her.

Instead of an explanation, I only managed an apology.

"I'm sorry."

A silence broke and slowly I lifted my head up to gaze at her, the sound of her sobbing had stopped. I could see that, though there were trails of fresh tears down her cheek, her tears had indeed stopped flowing from her eyes. At the same time, however, I could also see that she wasn't feeling any better.

"Marcy," I had eventually called out to her, I knew how this discussion was definitely far from over. She started to turn heading the front door, her long jet black hair swished as she did.

"Marcy!" I chased after her, in attempt to stop her. I managed to grab hold of her shoulder only for her to glance at me with a smile I had dreaded see, I unconsciously released my hold on her feeling the tears rolling down my cheeks. She shook her head, as if to say that she had enough of this.

"I really am just your problem…" I heard her say, I opened my mouth to protest but before I could say anything else, she had left. I felt my heart sank as the door had slammed in my face.

'I didn't have a choice.'

* * *

I spent a decent amount of time just staring at the door wondering if she'd ever come back, today might as well be the end of our friendship and it was entirely my fault.

I sighed, deciding to return to my headquarters (which is my room, by the way) I didn't want to think anymore, I didn't want to feel. I am exhausted and I needed some sleep.

* * *

As I entered my room, I didn't even bother to switch on the lights; it wasn't that dark anyway, I usually sleep with the lights off and I planned to hop into bed straight away anyway. I was already in my night dress, I just needed to tie my hair then I'd be all set for some sleep.

With that being said, I rummaged the drawer to my dresser for a scrunchy. It wasn't that hard finding my way to my dresser, the moonlight shining through the windows lit my room well enough for me to move anywhere without tripping over things.

Pulling out a white scrunchy, I lazily tied my hair into a loose ponytail but as I gathered my locks of hair and expose my bare neck I felt the night breeze blow against me instantly causing goose bumps to arise on my skin. My eyes widened, startled by it all, I heard the rustling of the breeze as it blew from the windows.

I had a sudden realization struck me, in horror; I turned to the windows recalling that the windows were closed shut when I came in.

Silence; I heard the sound of my heightened breathing and heart beat rang in my ears as I inspected the area. There was nothing or no one in sight; I quickly went over to glance out of the window before shutting it seeing that there was nothing there either.

'Maybe the window was opened all this while, I just didn't notice it,' I sighed making assumptions to calm myself down. I knew that I was in fact very observant and my assumption could be flawed but at this point, I'm willing to believe anything.

Plus, nothing could ever come up here anyway; my room was situated at the highest tower. The only way anyone could even come in was if they flew in, that only leaves Marcy (she's definitely off the list) or Ice king (It's 10:55 PM, its way past his bedtime).

"Unless…" I trailed off before shaking that thought out of my head, that's just absurd.

I slipped under my covers and tried to fall asleep but... I couldn't bring myself to sleep just yet. Something just wasn't right.

Knowing that, I sat up almost immediately, my eyes widen in horror feeling a presence in my room. The ambiance of my room felt oddly heavier, everything seemed darker than it was. I sat there petrified, clenching the covers in my hands for security.

I heard a soft tune play breaking the silence, a very distinctive tune; it was a signature tune for a certain someone I knew far too well. I cautiously scanned my room from where I sat, looking for that certain somebody, the tune seemed to be coming from different directions, so I wasn't sure where he was.

"What's the point hiding from me? I know who you are, show yourself!" I demanded, I didn't feel like I was up for anymore of this as irritation filled my senses. The tune stopped playing and silence broke. I could hear my heart continue to throb as I proceed scan my room in silence.

"Where are you?" I mumbled after a long silence, I starting to think that I was just being paranoid. Oh how I wished I was just paranoid.

As expected, I was indeed proven wrong, because not long after that, the tune played again. This time it was loud and clear, it was enough for me to pin point where he was. I felt a tingling sensation run down my spine as I turned to look back, to the direction of the sound only to freeze under his gaze.

My lips parted as I stared at him in disbelief. His crimson eyes glowed as the moonlight illuminate his whole figure as he leaned by the window with his bass in his hands strummed a tune.

"Marshall Lee…" I found myself murmuring. I was definitely not mistaken, it was really him! I stared at the ridiculously good looking vampire. "…What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Bonnibel," A smirk played his lips as he winked at me. "I just couldn't stay away."

That's him alright. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him and in response he smiled flirtatiously, mocking me. "D'aww, looks like someone is glad to see me."

"Leave or I'll call the guards," I ordered firmly, ignoring his little game and reminding him of how I had the advantage. After all, I had guards on duty just outside my room at my service.

"Oh, really?" He wasn't even the least intimidated by my threat; he set his bass down without breaking eye contact with me. "I'd like to see you try that."

I didn't know how it happened, everything happened so fast. I just remembered gasping as in a split second he was by the windows, the next; he was on top of me caging me against my own bed; his hands grasped my wrists as his weight kept me down.

He didn't even try to cover my mouth; he just grinned mischievously as if daring me to call for back up. Which I would, and I wouldn't have hesitated, at that.

I would've ordered for them to take him away...

But I didn't.

I gasped yet again. Why didn't I order for them to take him away? I felt myself tremble as I questioned myself one again. Why exactly didn't I?

I stared into his crimson eyes which had locked onto mine; I gazed up at him, looking for answers to the question I had just asked myself. I felt myself whimper under his gaze, his eyes always had appeared to pierce through me, I always had found myself falling vulnerable and lost under his stare.

"Bonnibel," he mumbled softly, he had a solemn expression on his face. It almost seemed out of character. He had released the hold of one of my wrists because I had unconsciously reached out to touch him, to touch his face, to caress him.

He didn't pull away, he allowed me to touch him. Upon contact, he rubbed the cheek I had reached out to touch against my palm. Everything seemed so unusual, it _felt_ unusual. I didn't know what came over me, that night; my mind wasn't one with my body.

This was probably the effects of the close proximity between us; maybe it's the effects of his overwhelmingly appealing scent taking over my senses… whatever it was I didn't like it.

This is why I tried everything possible to avoid him, I thought before bringing myself to set my hand down, my body keeps starts acting strangely around him, I could not compute.

"Are you done denying yet?" He questioned, steadily narrowing the distance between us. I felt my face heat up feeling his hot breath against my face; I continued to gaze deeply into his eyes. "You aware of this attraction between both of us too, right?"

"I… don't understand what you're talking about," I shook my head finally bringing myself to look away scared to see him get angry at me for being clueless. Love was a subject I never had understood; it was one I didn't plan to understand either.

"You don't have to understand," He chuckled, I for one, was surprised he wasn't offended by how dense I was about this. It made me return to staring into his eyes again, he seemed to understand me.

"…I don't?" I questioned in confusion. He had a smile gracing his lips, his hands burned against my skin as this time; he reached out to caress me. I felt my face heat up even more in response especially when his thumb ran through my lips.

"Bonnibel, you don't have to understand all this," He repeated, his smile still graced his face. I felt myself exhale deeply as he leaned in to rest his forehead on mine. Our breaths mingled and I didn't think I could take this sense of closeness. "You just have to feel it."

Before I could say anything else, he had shut me up… with his own mouth.

I felt his lips press on to mine, he kissed me and I permit him to. I even allowed myself to melt into the kiss.

I felt myself wrap my arms around his neck and to that he wrapped around his around my waist; he lifted me up, pressing me against his body and deepening the kiss.

I was scared he might feel my heart throbbing violently but being this close I relaxed to feel that it wasn't just my heart, it was also his. His heart hardly ever beats like this, his heart beat was steady, it almost made it seem like he was living.

"Why didn't I do this earlier?" He asked in between kisses, he pulled me closer, sitting me up. He continued to kiss me; the kiss had gone from sweet to desperate, hungry…passionate. I sat between his legs; my fingers ran through his hand, savoring every moment of our kisses.

But after each passing moment, my words kept echoing in my mind, I, too, had started to wonder…

Why didn't we do this earlier? Why did I try to stop this from happening? Why did I deny this attraction? For no matter how long we were it, it had felt right, everything felt so right that parting would seem more wrong.

Our kisses had toned down into softer ones; I had slowly tried to pull away. I didn't want to break the kiss abruptly. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

Eventually I pulled away, breaking the kiss, creating a small distance between our faces; I took in the sight of him being here before me for possibly the last time.

I saw his crimson eyes stare at me in concern; he reached to swipe away the tears running down my cheek with his thumb. I didn't know I was crying until he reached out to me, my tears didn't seem to stop…

I continued to sob for I had remembered why... I can't be with him, no matter how much I yearn for him. I should've had continue to keep him away from me, parting with him would've been easier.

"Bonnibel," He didn't get the chance to ask me what's wrong or what's happening, he didn't even get the chance to comfort me. I planted a kiss on his cheek before mumbling an apology. I pulled away to see his shocked and confused expression, I smiled sadly before opening my mouth… to call the guards… to take him away.

* * *

The door immediately swung open, the light from the hallway shone into my room. Sure enough, I knew Marshall was slick enough to escape. The guards approached me after seeing inspecting every corner; I had sat up sobbing though a smile had graced my lips. My tears still flowed heavily as the tears rolled down my cheek.

"What's wrong, Princess?" The guards questioned concerned as they came to my aid.

"I just had a beautiful nightmare."

* * *

**A/N: **_**I'm just going to post this without much revision c: I love Bubblee to bits! It's my OTP. I was honestly HEARTBROKEN to write that last bit, but too much fluff ain't enough. **_

_**Alright, first things first! **_

_**Let me just clear some things, in case you guys have these questions in your heads.**_

**WHY, AUTHOR? WHYYY DID YOU DO THAT TO THEM? **

_**Because I am known to write stories with very pretty complications. **_

**Why was Marcy at the first part and why were they fighting? **

_**Well, she'll play a big part in the story, the answer to that will come soon in future chapters. (if there are future chapters that is.) **_

**What is Marshall and Marceline's relationship? **

_**They're relatives who live together. Xd (This kind of explains some things) **_

**So when is the next update? **

_**I'll only update after receiving some good reviews. **_

_**Please review, I will love you. :D**_

_**vvv**_


End file.
